Hogwarts School Musical
by PerfectSymetry
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like if it were a Musical? Well in this story IT IS. Join Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and more characters on a journey of love, break up, and hatred. Includes SOME of my personal favorite songs some aren't . ENJOY!
1. Grilfriend ginny part 1

Chapter one Girlfriend

Ginny sat at her table in the great hall looking over at Harry and Cho in disgust. _Ugh if you have to frolic please do it when I am not around gee_s! Ginny thought as Cho rubbed up against Harry yet again. "Hey Gin what's new Chica?' Her best friend Samantha Hudgens asked approaching her.

Ginny didn't respond still mouthing words but not saying a thing. Sam followed her gaze over to Harry who was now snogging Cho in the middle of the great hall. "Oh I see," Sam said starting to eat her breakfast. "I mean come on we all know that they are dating but SHE doesn't have to flaunt it off all the time,"

"Well," Sam said looking up from her French toast, "why don't you just tell Harry how you feel?"

"SAM!" Ginny said shocked that her best friend would say this to her, "That would be admitting that I actually liked him,"

"But don't you like him?"

"Well…..I………um……..Yah," Ginny started blushing and started stabbing her hard boiled egg.

"I have told you my opinion now you must choose what to do," Sam said smiling and walked over to her boyfriend Dean. "She's right I should tell him. OK here I go," Ginny said standing and walked over to her dream boy.

"Harry," Ginny said her voice quivering.

Harry turned and smiled at her, "Hey Gin. What can I do for you?"

"Well can I please tell you in private?" Ginny said glaring at Cho.

"Well sure………" Harry started but Cho cut him off.

"What ever you can say to my boyfriend you can say to my face."

"Fine," Ginny said queuing the band in the corner of the hall. Nodding the smiled and started playing and Ginny started singing:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!_

"What!!" Cho said mouth gapping open, infuriated that she would proclaim that in the great hall.

_  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

"Who would possibly be better than me?" Cho asked leaning on Harry.

"Oh shut up so I can finish my song!" Ginny said slapping Cho.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"Excuse me?!" Cho said staring to charge at Ginny.

"Cho, honey step! Ginny… Um maybe you should stop now." Harry said holding Cho back.

"NEVER!" Ginny said continuing.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
_

"Um No he LOVES me!" Cho said bringing him into a long and passionate kiss. Having enough of this Ginny came and broke them up and cursed Cho out of the great hall.

_No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"Ginny. I know that you might have a thing for me, but please I am dating Cho," Harry said as she pushed him backwards onto the Gryffindor table.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

"GINNY!" Ron said as he entered the great hall, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BE THAT!? MOTHER WOULDN"T BE…"

"Oh Ronald Shut Up!" Ginny said getting closer to Harry and started to rub up against him.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

"Um… Well Ginny…" Harry started as Ginny pulled out the chopsticks that were holding her hair up and pointed at a staggering Cho as she tried to enter the room.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Harry, putting his foot down, said "Gin. I love Cho and there is noting that you could do about it and…" He was cut off by guys cheering him on and girls giving Ginny support. Ginny turned and walked up to Harry and put her arms around his neck, and Harry, uncontrollably, put his hands near her waist.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"NO YOU COULDN'T!" Cho screamed as she tried to get at Ginny, but Sam and some of her friends held her back.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  


Ginny smiled and flicked her wand at Cho making her disappear. "Ch…" Harry started but Ginny cut him off by putting her finger over his mouth shushing him.

_  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

Flicking her wand again Cho appeared floating near the ceiling, and Ginny pointed to Cho yet again. "Oh come on Harry just kiss her already!" Dean yelled from the table. A group of woops rose up from all over the great hall, except for the Slytherins who wanted Ginny to go out with Draco.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Harry was muttering about Cho and Ginny and who to choose under his breath as his heart beat faster with every second that passed. Ron was passed out on the floor for his sister acting this way.

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cruz I can, cusp I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

"Harry what were you thinking?" Luna asked trying to get Cho down from the ceiling.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

"HEY HEY" Ginny finished and Harry was left speechless.

"Um Ginny I am so sorry," Harry started.

"It's ok I just wanted you to know," Ginny said as she planted a kiss on Harry's lips and left the great hall in a crowd of shocked students.

**A/N Hey y'all hoped that you liked it the next Chapter will be called Never Again.**

**BLACK OUT (by the way I told Cho that she could use Black out if she only asked me first but she kept saying no)**

**Connor A. Lupin ;D**


	2. Never agian Ginny part 2

Harry sighed as he finished his letter to Ginny and enclosed a small token of his appreciation. Smiling to himself, he picked up another piece of parchment to write to his girlfriend. Sighing, he threw the half written letter into the waste basket, and, putting on a hard face, he started to write again.

Dear Cho,

I am so sorry, but this must be done. You know how you always said that we must follow your heart, well I thing that I finally found where my heart really lies. I am so sorry but this must be done, but I, as Ginny said in the Great Hall almost a week ago, truly am in love with her. Please don't make this harder than it really is but I do hope that we can continue to be friends and I hope you find your heart in some other boy, like Davis I know how much you like him. In fact I know that you like him so much that you to would sneek private walks on the moonlight and snogging in the room of requirement. So I am sorry and I hope you find your true love.

Much apologies,

Harry

Harry signed the letter and sealed it, with a heavy sigh, finally glad that this hurtful trial was behind me. Little did he know that his troubles were just beginning.

* * *

Cho sat on her bed crying into her pillow, and only she knew why. Earlier that night she had received a letter from Harry and she just knew what it said, so it laid unopened on her bed. After hours of sitting and crying , anger filled her body and she chose to do something. Picking up her book of advanced spells she started flipping pages. Finally she came to the spell she was looking for, the haunting dream spell. Closing her eyes she started to murmur the spell until she came to the last words were she screamed them as loud as she could. Oppening her eyes, she began to hope that it worked and she fell asleep smiling.

Harry was in the common room, wondering what was up, for none of his dreams were like this one. Turning around he saw a band sitting in the corner and Cho standing up at the front.

"Cho?" Harry asked as music started to play and Cho began singing

_I hope the ring you gave to her_

_turns her finger green_

"Wait how did you know that I gave her a ring?" Harry asked trying to run back to the dormitory, but some force kept him there.

"Oh I know plenty of things about you," Cho said continuing.

_I hope when you're in bed with her_

_you think of me_

"What?" Harry asked in shock, "Cho you of all people know that I want to wait until I am married to have sex with another woman."

"I know but it is a part of the song, so shut up," Cho said as she started singing once more.

_I would never wish bad things_

_but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell_

_by the flames that burned your words_

"But Cho you were the hypocrite that said that I was the only one when you were really cheating on me with Davis!" Harry said voice rasing, "I told you in my letter!"

_I never read your letter_

"That explans things," Harry muttered.

_'cause I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_tryin' make it all okay_

"But how would you know what I would say if you never read the dang letter!" Harry hissed clenching his fists.

"As I said," Cho said pausing again, "I know PLENTY of things about you."

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but was stopped short when he saw Cho's face hovering right in front of him. Completely shocked he stubbled back onto the couch.

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

"Yes it does," Harry said as multiple faces of Cho started to fly around his head.

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

"No you wanted to end it when you lost faith in me, and acted the way you did," Harry said still in denile.

Cho walked up to him and pulled him off of the couch..

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

"I never said that!" Harry shouted, "YOU WERE THE REASON…" He never got to finish his sentence for he was thrown back down onto the couch.

_She may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

"GOOD I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Harry shouted and swong a fist at Cho. His hand fell short and he hit the iron mantle. Grunting in pain and said through clenched theet, "Ginny would never..."

_If she really knows the truth_

_she deserves you_

_A trophy wife Oh, how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

"She knows everything about you and I am not being ingnorent" Harry said as he started to move up the stairs, but Cho's face appeared in front of his face.

_But when your day comes_

_and he's through with you_

_and he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together, but alone_

"NO!" Harry said clutching his head and tring to wake up, "We will die together and in love! NOT ALONE!"

_You wrote me in a letter_

_you couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_repent yourself away_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!!" Harry pleaded as Cho just stood above him and continued.

_Does it hurt_

_To know I'll never be there_

_bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

_never again_

"Harry do you understand m. YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE FROM ME AND MY RATH." Cho said as she disappeared.

"Good, she's gone," Harry said turning only to fall back to see Cho's head hovering in front of his.

_Never again will I hear you_

Harry turned to see another head floating around his own.

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never!_

A total of six heads were floating around his head in circles. "STOP!!" Harry said shaking and almost ready to scratch his eyes out.

_Does it hurt_

_to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks_

_to see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_you knew_

_exactly what you would do_

_And don't say_

_you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you_

_but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_never again_

The music stopped and Cho disappeared from the room leaving a trembaling Harry there in the common room weeping.

* * *

Cho awoke to the sound of chirping birds and welcoming smell of Spring. Smiling to herself she walked down to the Great hall to have her breakfast.

* * *

A/N Well here is another chapter to the Harry/ Ginny part of the story. I believe that there will be about 3 more to this part, and then I will start another relationship. I am thinking about Ron/Hermione but I am not sure. Well until next time…

BLACK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Connor A. Lupin


	3. Ginnalicious Ginny Part 3

Chapter 3 Ginnalicious

Ginny banged her head on the table in the three broomsticks still in denial about what she pulled off in the great hall three days ago.

"Don't worry Gin. In about three more days everyone should forget that you were almost selling yourself during dinner," Sam said laying a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Yeah well, I just wanted Harry to notice me," Ginny said letting out another groan.

"Well I think that he knows you exists," Sam said which made Ginny glare at her more, "Hey I got an idea," She started but Ginny cut her off.

"Oh no the last time you had an idea I had my heart broken by being rejected and…" Ginny said naming problem after problem.

"Ok, I had some bad judgments in the past; it doesn't mean that this plan will end up the same way." Sam said putting on a hurt face and looking at Ginny pouting.

"Oh alright what do you have in mind. It couldn't be any worse than what it is right now." Ginny said taking a swig of butter-beer. Sam smiled and whispered into her ear. Ginny had a quizzical look on her face and asked, "Do you think it would work?" Sam nodded and went over to her friend Fleur and got a bag from her.

"Ok," Sam said returning handing the bag to Ginny and wrote something on a piece of paper, "Now all you have to do is to put this on and wait behind the stage outside for someone to say this," Sam said holding out the piece of paper for her to see. Ginny nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Sam smiled and walked over to a now entering Ron.

"Ron what a pleasant surprise," Sam said putting on her best smile.

"Um you are Ginny's friend right?" Ron said in confusion

"Yes I am, but that is not the real reason I came to talk to you," Sam said still smiling and batting her eyes.

"Um what do you want me to do?" Ron said still in confusion,

"Well there is a girl that is having the most difficult trouble getting a guy to notice her, and well she wanted to sarinate all the males in Hogsmade to make him jealous. All you have to say is this small saying on this piece of paper." Sam said handing the piece of paper to Ron.

:"Um ok I will when I say it?" Ron said accepting the paper and looking it over.

"Oh well I would count down and then some music would play and then you would say it ok?" Sam said explaining leading Ron to the stage outside. Ron nodded and followed to the stage.

"Ok are you ready?" Sam said and not waiting for a reply started, "Four, tres, two, uno!" And the music started playing and Ron spoke,

_Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious_

A voice came from backstage, and Ginny walked out singing in a low-cut sleeveless dress.

_Ginnalicious definition make them boys go loco_

All eyes were directed at her a Ron stood in shock, "Gggggginny what are you doing, you know mother..."

"Ron I am trying to sing here!" Ginny said continuing.

_  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me_

"Darn right they can't touch you! I wouldn't let anyone get close enough to even hold hands with you! Now get down from there and we'll have a little chat with mother," Ron said getting up on the stage.

"Sorry Ron but I have to do this," Ginny said pushing him back into the alley way.

_  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons_

"Hey Ron what is happening?" Harry said coming out of the owlery.

"Well my obviously disturbed sister is selling herself on the street," Ron said starting to shake all over. Harry laid his hand on his shoulder and replied, "I'll try and talk to her." Ron muttered something and Harry started to push is way through the crowed.

_Ginnalicious (Ginnalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous_

"Could have fooled me," Dean said from the ground watching her butt sway from side to side.

_  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses _

Ginny smiled at Dean and blew him a quick kiss in his direction. Dean started hyperventilating as he caught the kiss.

"Hey Dean so were you the ending point of that kiss?" Harry said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah I am not worthy of receiving it or even breath the air that she breaths," Dean said gawking at the still dancing Ginny.

"You are so right there," Harry said punching him right in the face, knocking him down and unconscious.

_  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

A line of boys started to follow behind her as she started to walk down the street.

"GINNY!! Wait up!!" Harry said trying to push through the line of boys.

"HEY GET TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!!!" Draco said pushing Harry back as he continued to fallow Ginny.

"So delicious" The boys said almost in a trance. ("It's hot, hot" Ginny echoed them swaying from side to side)  
"So delicious" ("I put them boys on rock, rock")  
"So delicious" ("They wanna slice of what I got")  
"Ginnalicious" The boys said pointing at Ginny who replied with a simple, "T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty"

Ginnalicious def-, Ginnalicious def-, Ginnalicious def- [def fading echo as the boys kept repeating it.  


_Ginnalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy ("Hey Stacy", a first year said in the background)  
I'm the G to the I, N, N, the Y that's me  
And can't no other lady put it down like me_

"_YAY NOT EVEN STACY'S MOM!!!" Another Boy cried out._

_Harry finally moved to the front of the crowd only to realize that Ginny was now running, and was he was soon stampeded by a group of mad raving men, adolescent boys, and children. _

I'm Ginnalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness 

"Oooh wee!" the boys said keeping up with her, except for Harry who was still picking himself up from being run over by the guys.

_  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) _

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Ginnalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out) 

Ginny took off the dress to revile a sports bra and short shorts which really accented her muscular yet petite body. Some first year boys fainted( So did Ron) Some Third years thought that she had a nice body, and ,well, lets just say that the Sixth and seventh years where looking a little lower than her face.

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me 

_Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy_

"Ginny please stop. I need to talk to you!!" Harry said grabbing her on the shoulder. She shrugged it off and said "Ron I got to do what I got to do, m'kay."

"I am not Ron I am…" Harry started but was droned out by echoing boys singing.  
_  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Ginny. _

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno 

"GINNY I AM NOT RON I AM HARRY AND I WANT TO ASK YOU A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION!!" Harry said basically pleading and on the verge of tears. Ginny turned around and gasped out "Harry?" He nodded and smiled.

Ginny smiled back and shouted, "Ok boys you could stop," Unfortunately they weren't listening, and, picking up Ginny continued to sing.  
_  
So delicious  
So delicious  
So delicious  
I'm Ginnalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

'PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!!" Ginny screamed, "HARRY!!!!"

Moving as quickly as he could, Harry ran toward the group and, pulling out his wand, started cursing all of the surrounding boys, who were still singing.

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the... 

Suddenly a cry came from the center of the group shouting "_IMOBLIOUS!!!_" and all the boys stopped moving and a frustrated Ginny came out with her wand held at the ready.

"Ginny, you are wearing even less than that sorry excuse of a dress you were wearing," Ron said covering her up with his robe, and started to lead her away, but she stopped him.

"Hold up," she said walking back to Harry, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry's face turned pale as he finally said, "I was… um… wondering that… well maybe you would… um… want to be my girlfriend,"

Ginny's face grew teary-eyed and nodded. Harry smiled and swept her into a passionate kiss. Ron tried to look elsewhere, pretending that his best friend was NOT kissing his baby sister, and in the shadows, a still hurting Cho stood shaking and holding back tears.

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked my chapter. Sorry it took so long to update and for the long one, just was SOOOO busy with school and stuff but still. Only a few Chapters left with the Harry/Ginny so keep on reading and cough review cough. PLEASE. By the way the next chapter is My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.

SOOOOOOOOOO…………….

**BLACK OUT!!!!!  
**

Connor A. Lupin ;D


	4. My Happy Ending Ginny part 4

Harry walked with his hand around Ginny to the Great hall for dinner. "I can't believe that you would actually strip in the middle of Hogsmade," Harry said laughing and giving Ginny a small hug.

"Don't remind me, but hey at least I got you to love and to hold," Ginny said kissing him gently.

"True that is true," Harry said kissing her back.

Cho silently walked up to Harry and asked, "Um hi Harry."

"Cho," Harry said surprised, "Um hey… so um… no hard feelings about us breaking up right?"

Cho looked up sadly and said, "Well actually Harry…" Suddenly she stopped and started to sing to him.

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

"Your happy ending," Harry said in a panic, "Cho I said I am sorry but we just weren't working out."

"I know it is just… I well… you were my first true love and," tears welled up in her eyes as she continued.

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_  
_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh..._

Harry looked at her and replied, "No it is not that it is just…"

Cho looked up and grabbed his robes like it was all that was keeping her standing at the moment.

_  
Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
_

Harry pushed her off of him and grabbed her shoulders, "Cho it isn't the end of the world just yet, so what if we weren't meant to be, there are others out there."

Cho looked up and replied, "I know it is just…

_  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be"_

"Please Cho stop this," Harry said walking away.

Cho stood there and followed him singing,

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)_

"No Cho we were NEVER meant to be," Harry said clenching his fists.

"No Harry you are wrong we had everything but you had to end this. Why?" Cho said gathering strength.

_  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

"Cho you should know that I would never pretend to love someone. It is just I don't love you anymore so please just leave me alone!" Harry shouted turning around raising a fist.

Ginny ran over and simply said, "No Harry, she is just hurt and confused. Just ignore her and leave her alone."

Cho looked up and continued singing,

_  
You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)_

Hermione and Ron looked over saying, "We never thought you were difficult, Cho. We loved you like a sister."

"Yeah," Ron added, "Don't you agree Gin?"

Ginny looked at the ground and muttered, "Well actually…"

Hermione looked shocked "Ginny!"

"What she was dating my boyfriend, and I loved him I can't like her," Ginny said looking defensive.

"See Harry? Cho said, "They never liked me how can I expect you to understand."

_  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

"Cho," Harry said going over and hugging her, "I am sorry, but you know I would never hide anything from you. I still love you, but more like a friend or a sister."

Cho sobbed into his shoulder still singing,

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Suddenly, in a rage, Cho pushed him away, and started hitting him.

_It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

"I am sorry Cho, but we can't keep this up," Harry said backing away, and, slowly walked with his arm around Ginny.

"Cho?" A voice said. Turning she noticed her best friend Marisa kneeling beside her.

Using her for support, Cho stood up saying,

_  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
And We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending..._

"I know, Cho, but you got to move on, and… believe me nothing will hurt more than dwelling on what you couldn't prevent," Marisa picked Cho up the rest of the way and said in a stern voice, "Now stand tall, walk straight and Harry who needs him. Like Taylor Swift says "He is just another picture to burn. Right?"

"You always were a pyromaniac weren't you?" Cho said smiling.

Marisa winked and said, "You know it. Now let's go eat."

Cho nodded and looked back whispering,

_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oooooh..._

Sighing Cho walked toward the Ravenclaw table toward her new life… a one without Harry in the picture.

* * *

**A/N** Hey!! IT HAS BEEN LIKE FOREVER. But still I will have Hermione's Choice up soon but here is another musical. It might be the last in the Harry/Ginny series or there will be one more where Harry sings. But the next series will be Hermione and Ron. So that means…

**BLACK OUT!!**

Connor A. Lupin ;D


	5. Everytime we touch Ginny final

Everytime We Touch chapter 5

Harry walked out of transfigurations, and waited by the great hall for Ginny to come and meet him. A few minutes hadn't even gone by when he saw the familiar ginger head walking toward him. Smiling, Harry walked over and hugged her saying, "Hey I missed you."

Ginny, gently, pushed him away and said, "Yeah me too."

Harry looked down at her and asked, "You OK? You usually smile and we walk into the Great Hall together."

Ginny shrugged and walked into the Great Hall by herself, leaving Harry standing confused and alone. Following her in, Harry walked to Ginny and sat next to her. "What's up?" Harry asked looking right into her eyes.

"Nothing," Ginny said pushing around her mashed potatoes.

"You sure?" Harry said putting his arm around her.

Forcefully, Ginny pushed off Harry's arm and said glaring, "I can't stop thinking about when Cho was all 'Harry I need you' and I saw in your eyes that you wanted to say 'Me too Cho. I am sorry I left you' so don't act all innocent."

"What?" Harry asked in dismay, "I would never had done that, especially not to you."

"Oh yeah," Ginny said, "How do I know that you aren't secretly dating Cho behind my back? Huh?"

"Gin..." Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Potter just leave me alone," People looked her way and started muttering, "Is she breaking up with him?" or "Will Harry get back together with Cho?" and even "Is Harry a cheater?"

Harry sat there unable to believe what was happening, and looked around to find Hermione and Ron. Finding them he walked over to them, "Hey guys," He said glumly.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said cheerfully, "Don't listen to them, Ginny is just upset to see that Cho was trying everything to get you two back together. Although me and Ron know the truth. Right Ron?"

Ron looked up to Harry and muttered, "Yeah, but if you really are cheating on my sister I will..."

"I know run me through the wood-chipper," Harry finished.

Ron nodded and continued to stuff his face with a chicken leg. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione, "I am not cheating, I just want Ginny to know that she is the only one for me. Ya know?"

"Well," Hermione said smiling, "Here is what you could do."

Hermione beckoned Harry closer and whispered her idea into his ear. Smiling Harry said, "Ya know that just might work."

"I know," Hermione said flipping her hair.

Smiling Harry walked over to the band in the corner, and asked a request. The lead guitarist laughed and nodded. Still smiling, Harry walked over to Ginny and said, "Ginny there is something I got to tell you."

Ginny groaned and said, "What you finally breaking up with me. Cause if you do my brother will..."

"Yeah I know. Wood chipper," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Actually this is for you."

Ginny looked quizzically as Harry nodded to the band. Music filled the room as Harry started singing,

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

"What!" Ron said standing up, and dropping his 14th chicken leg, "You SLEPT with my sister? That's it your dead."

Ron stood up to charge at Harry, but Hermione quickly immobilized him so Harry could continue.

_I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

"Harry," Ginny said looking around anxiously, "Stop you are making a scene."

Harry leaned close and kissed her, "No more of a scene than what you made last month,"

Suddenly the music picked up pace and Harry started walking on the Gryfindor table, singing.

_  
Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

Harry cast a charm on him and Ginny and they rose into the sky. "Harry," Ginny yelped, "What's going on! Put me down."

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand, placing it on his chest.

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Harry quickly let Ginny go, sending her spiraling around the ceiling, and reached up toward the charmed sky.

"Harry, please put me down," Ginny said sounding sick.

Harry quickly grabbed her and held her hands on his heart once more.

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Harry stop please, this is getting out of hand. I admit that I acted just as rashly, but... I didn't mean it you know, what I said at the Gryfindor table. I was just upset that is all just give me time to think," Ginny said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Harry smiled and said, "I know but I have to do this."

As he spoke they both floated down and Harry started dancing to the beat. Ginny sighed and got off the table, where they were standing, and noticed something. Others were joining in too! Even Dumbledoor was doing some weird 60's moves with Professor Magonigal. Ginny looked back to see Harry approach and sang to her some more.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall_.

Ginny looked back on the past month, remembering everything. The time she confessed her undying love for him, to Harry and Cho breaking up and her running through the streets of Hogsmade half naked, Cho trying to win him back and now him trying to convince her of what this was all about his love for her.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said a tear falling down her cheek, which Harry caught and smiled. Smiling back Ginny picked up and danced with Harry.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

From all around the room, the couple heard cheers and wolf calls. Smiling Harry looked over at Cho one last time, and saw... she was smiling. Noticing Harry looking, Cho mouthed out three words that could have ruined the moment, but all Harry did was shake his head and finish the song for Ginny.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

As the band struck the last cord, Harry and Ginny released each other and walked out of the Great Hall together. All Ginny could say was the same words that Cho had mouthed, "I love you."

Harry nodded and kissed her replying, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N** Well that ends the Harry and Ginny part officially, hope you aren't too mad at me for not putting up Hermione's Choice, but I still need to type it out for you. I swear though that I will have two chapters up for you. I haven't decided on the next grouping yet, but trust me it will be good.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

**BLACK OUT**

Connor A Lupin :D


	6. U and Ur Hand Hermione part 1

Chapter 1 U and ur hand

Hermione walked to her usual table in the Three Broomsticks, hoping that today her boyfriend, Draco, would actually talk to her. As she approached, she heard wolf calls and whistling coming from other Slytherins in the room, but by now she was used to the rude comments. The only thing that mattered to her was that Draco cared, and, since he usually did, she was happy.

Spotting his gelled, blond hair, Hermione made her way over to him. "Hello honey," She said walking swiftly over and giving him a kiss.

Draco kissed back, but something was different about it. "Hi 'Mione. What's up?"

"Can't I come over and say hello to my boyfriend once and a while?" She asked fake offended.

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, anytime you want."

Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck, but he seemed tense and she just couldn't get what it was. Knowing that Draco would be honest and just as caring as he could, Hermione decided to ask, "So, um, Draco what's up with you. You seem kind of tense right now."

Draco smiled, and replied, "Well now that you mention it there was something I wanted to ask you. You know we have been dating for a really long time…"

"Six months last Tuesday," Hermione put in remembering their half-anniversary.

"Well I think that by now we should take our relationship up a notch," Draco said feeling up her side.

Hermione released Draco and stared at him, "You mean you want to …"

Draco nodded and smiled, "Yeah room of requirement tonight if you are able."

"Um Draco, I thought that we went over this when we started dating, I have my morals and reputation to look after." Hermione said looking into his eyes.

"I know but what better way, if you and I were sleeping together you would become so much popular among my friends," Draco said pulling her closer.

"Sorry Draco, I do love you and all, but I just can't do it. What if I get pregnant or get an STD or something. I just can't," Hermione said starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Draco said forcefully pulling her close to him, "You know we finally need to seal our love forever, and what better way to do it. Hermione you are the only one for me."

Hermione coughed at an unfamiliar smell that came from Draco's mouth, she coughed and managed to say, "You're drunk."

"Yeah so, sometimes you have too much butterbeers and get a little tipsy," Draco said still holding strong.

Holding her handbag firmly, Hermione brought it across her boyfriends face, making him let go of her. Angrily she walked away toward the bar, and some of her girlfriends. "Hermione please don't do this," Draco said trying to follow her.

"To bad you made that choice, we are so over Malfoy. I don't even know what I saw in you," Hermione said sitting in the middle of the group.

Draco almost made it to her but stumbled into a booth knocking some butterbeers loose on the people in the booth. "Please Hermione…" Draco started

Hermione cut him off with a wave, and suddenly she nodded at the band the Three Broomsticks had hired. Nodding back the band started to play, and Hermione started to sing:

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

"Oh come on Hermione we don't want another Harry and Ginny on our hands," Draco said recalling the relationship between his worst enemy and his girlfriend.

Hermione ignored him and continued to sing:

_  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight_

The girls started to nod at her, recalling similar days like that. Hermione stood up, and turned sat on the bar still sining.

_  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning_

Hermione picked up a butterbeer and started to drink it. Finishing it up with one gulp, Hermione opened her mouth to sing some more, but Malfoy had grabbed her and begged, "Please don't do this."

Hermione removed his hands and continued anyway:

_  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see  
_

Hermione and her girls jumped off the bar and circled Malfoy. Malfoy looked around slightly scared of all the angry girls around, when a tap came to his shoulder. Turning he saw a smiling Hermione, who sang loudly:

_  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

"Yeah kind of can tell by the look of things," Malfoy said.

Hermione, with all of her strength, pushed Malfoy, sending him sprawling into a seat. Hermione put her foot on the table and sang:

_  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

"No you weren't," Malfoy said, "You were a dump, you and Victor had just broken up, and…"

"I am not weak you know," Hermione hissed, "I would have gotten stronger, like I am now."

"Hermione," Draco said looking upset.

"Sorry," Hermione said, who picked up sininging.

_  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money_

Hermione picked up a drink and poured it on Malfoy, and held up a hand still singing

_  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

The girls had joined in chorus and swarmed around Hermione, picking her up and putting her on the bar. Hermione smiled, picked up another butterbeer, and sang while dancing on the bar:

_  
Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck_

"You never could hold your liquor," Malfoy said standing up, but three girls who were standing near him pushed him back down.

_  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye_

Hermione waved at him, almost like dismissing him. As one swift movement she did a jump off the bar and ran up to him.

_  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

Hermione pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who was sitting staring at what was going on, not exactly sure what to do.

_  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight  
_

Hermione nodded, and continued:

_  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

Hermione picked up another drink, and walked over, wobbling a little as she went.

_  
In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

"Seriously," Hermione said sitting in front of him, "You suck."

_  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

Malfoy stood up to protest, but as he moved the drink Hermione was holding spilled all over her front. The girls behind her gasped, but Hermione just waved it off and said annoyed:  
_  
You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit but you're going home alone arentcha?_

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment

"_No,"_ the girls echoed from behind her.

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second_

"_Just stop and take a second," _her friends continued.

_  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
_

"_Know it's over"_

_  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
_

"_It's just you and your hand"  
_

The rest of the girls started to dance as Hermione started to walk out, still wobbling, and the rest started to sing.

_  
I'm not here for your entertainment_

_  
"No no no"_

_  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second_

_  
"Just take a second"_

_  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

"Yeah oh," Hermione said as she walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Turning slightly proud of herself she started to walk toward Hogwarts again. Unfortunately as soon as she got to the bottom of the steps, she slipped and fell. Wind rushed by her face as she plummeted toward the snow covered ground. But, then, out of nowhere, something warm caught her in thin air. "Wha…" Hermione said trying to focus.

A male voice, warm and familiar, said, "It's ok Hermione I got her, common Lavender help me get her to the Hospital wing."

"But Ron," Lavender said slightly annoyed, "She is just drunk, and we haven't even gone to the dress shop yet."

Ron sighed and said, "Fine why don't we take her to the coffee shop down town and sober her up, and then we will get you your dress okay?"

Lavender must have nodded, because the next minute Hermione was lifted up and was carried to the coffee shop. The last thought that Hermione had was, _'Boy when did his arms get so muscular?' _

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the next part, bet you can't guess the next pairing. Hehehehe. Well I don't know what the next song will be, but Hermione's choice will be up soon I promise. I am just waiting for my betta to get it back for me. So I put up two Hogwarts school musical since then and 3 chapters in my new story The New Cullen (if you haven't read it is a twilight fanfic if you are wondering) Well until next time.

**BLACK OUT!!**

Connor A. Lupin :D


	7. So Small Hermione Part 2

**Chapter 2 ~So Small~**

Hermione opened her eyes for the first true time the next day, her head was throbbing and she couldn't see straight very well. Looking around, she nearly threw up, but managed not to as she discovered she was in the middle of the girl's dormitory. Putting her head back on the pillow, she thought that someone must have carried her here, but whom? She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She vaguely remembered meeting Draco in the three broomsticks, and she sort of knew that he had asked her to have sex with him. She closed her eyes as pain flooded her head again, and remembered someone carrying her away, but that had seemed like a dream at first.

Sitting up, she stumbled over to her trunk and pulled out a potion, to help her with her headache for the time being. Next she pulled herself out of the clothes that she was wearing the day before, and changed into a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Laying back on her bed she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the subsiding pain and get some more sleep. Then she remembered, the most important part of what had happened, she had broken up with Draco. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she tried to comfort herself. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't possibly fill in the void of her stomach. She hated herself for what she had did, and even though it was herself who broke it off it still was hard on her.

A soft nock came to the door, and Hermione's head shot up from the bed. "Coming," She said as loud as she could, and she pulled on her slippers and a robe. Walking over to the door, Hermione tried to get her feelings in check, so she wouldn't break down. Then, after wiping the last tears from her face, she opened the door and stood in shock. For right outside, there was a spitting image of Hermione standing, smiling a warm smile. "What?" Hermione asked looking back to her bed, she was sure that she wasn't dead or anything.

The spirit smiled at her and extended a hand, as if wanting Hermione to follow her. "What's going on?" Hermione asked slightly scared.

The spirit shook her head, and extended her hand farther so it was right in front of Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to do, she had never been visited by a spirit before, especially one that looked just like her. The spirit looked at her with soft eyes and continued to smile her gentle smile, and, Hermione didn't know why, she put her hand into the spirit's. "This makes no sense," Hermione said trying to figure out what exactly was happening, "I shouldn't be able to grab your hand like this, you aren't made up of matter."

The spirit looked to the sky and opened her mouth as if she was laughing, but no noise came from her mouth. Looking back to Hermione the spirit wet her lips and said in a wispy voice, "Trust me." Hermione felt a chill run through her body, and she had the sudden urge to let go of the spirit's "hand", but she couldn't. Shaking her head again, the spirit turned right around and started to lead Hermione out of the dormitory, and out of the common room. Hermione closed her eyes, and decided to go with it…for now. Suddenly a ghostly music filled the air to an interesting tune, and Hermione opened her eyes as the spirit started to sing.

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away_

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as the stepped out of the portrait to the hallway, "I had love to give away, but I just couldn't suck it up and…" The spirit stopped her by putting a finger to Hermione's lips as she continued.

_It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through_

"I tried," Hermione said feeling the tears starting to flow from her eyes again, "but it wasn't enough for him."

The spirit simply nodded and started to lightly pull Hermione down the hallway and to the stairs, continuing.

_I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone_

"Do you know?" Hermione asked.

The spirit nodded as she led Hermione down the stairs to the bottom floor. "Then why don't you just leave me alone?" Hermione asked once again.

_But don't run out on your faith  
_

"Why not?" Hermione asked, "They never work out. I never will find someone who loves me for me." The spirit sighed as she rested her hands on the great oak doors and said simply again, "Trust me." Nodding to Hermione, the spirit pushed open the door singing.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand_

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said being as she continued to be pulled along by her spirit.

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

Hermione shook her head and said, "What is it then? Is it craziness, because I already accepted that when my soul was being dragged along by a spirit." The spirit sighed without any sound, and pulled her to the grounds. "Yeah I know," Hermione mumbled, "Trust me?" The spirit nodded.

_And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small _

Hermione looked away and noticed something, time was standing still. People were on the court yard, but they weren't moving. Hermione looked from one face to another, from the preps talking and giggling, to her ex laughing with some of his friends, his arm around a new girl. Hermione's heart fell, so that is all a girl was to him? A tool? Looking back at the spirit, she realized they had stopped moving, a few feet from Draco.

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole_

"I can't do this," Hermione said, the tears now flowing down her face, "Please stop this."

The spirit shook her head and wiped a tear from Hermione's face and sang.

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things_

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "Are you saying that I broke up with him for a reason?" The spirit closed her eyes and released a breath. "What is it?" Hermione begged, "I can't just stop loving him."

_  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  
_

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione said now on the ground sobbing. The spirit shook her head and knelt down beside her and sang.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

Hermione felt her hand being pulled upwards and as she looked up she saw the spirit hovering a few feet above her. "What?" Hermione said confused and still upset. The spirit smiled and firmly tugged on her hand. Hermione felt another chill go through her body as she was lifted up by the spirit into the air.

_Oh, and when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small!  
_

"Oh my god," Hermione said seeing the ground getting smaller as they flew toward the tower and into the Gryffindor tower. "What are we doing?" Hermione asked as her feet touched the floor in a dormitory she had visited a few times, the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. The spirit nodded as if she knew what she was thinking, and led her to a bed where the curtains were drawn around it. Hermione, still confused couldn't gather enough words together to make a new question, as the spirit led her into the drawn curtain bed.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
_

Hermione felt her breathing increase as she looked around, "Is this the end?" The spirit nodded as she led Hermione onto the bed. Laying her down on it, her spirit whispered into her ear.

_And then you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

Hermione eyes drooped down farther, but she didn't want to sleep. A light pressure was put on her forehead. Somehow managing to keep her eyes open, she saw the spirit laying a soft kiss on her forehead. Then that was it Hermione couldn't do it any longer, and she let her mind go.

A sharp pain hit her head, like a sledgehammer, and Hermione's eyes flew open in shock. "Hermione?" A voice asked from beside her. Looking over she half expected to see the spirit again, but instead it was actually Ron. "Glad to see that you are awake," He said smiling.

"How did I get here," Hermione asked her words sounding like they were turned up to max volume.

"Well when me and Lavender left The Three Broomsticks, we thought you would flutter in and out of consciousness and sober you up in between those. But when you didn't we decided that it would be better for you if we just take you back, well Lav wasn't two happy about that, but you know she'll get over it," Ron said smiling.

Hermione laughed, and felt something strange build up inside her heart. It felt warm, but happy, and she only felt this one other time in her life…when she was dating Draco. This time though it seemed more…she didn't know how to describe it except more. Sighing she laid her head back on the pillow and Ron said, "You are probably tired, I'll leave you for now."

"Night Ron," Hermione slurred out, now knowing, sort of what the spirit was talking about.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey y'all I know right it has been forever since I updated this story, but I had sever writer's block and couldn't get a song. Same excuse for Hermione's Choice and The new Cullen. But if you can find it in your heart's to forgive me then I might be able to get up another chappie soon. Well that's all for now so….

**BLACK OUT!!!**

Connor A. Lupin ;D


	8. You belong with me Hermione part 3

Chapter 3 ~You belong with Me~

Hermione turned the page in the book she was reading, trying not to focus on Ron who was sitting across the table in the common room. It had been days since he had found her passed out in front of the three broomsticks, but the feeling that kept creeping up on Hermione didn't stop. She even thought that the warm feeling inside of her was growing every second she spent around him.

"God I don't understand this!" Ron exclaims as he throws his book off the table and laying his head down where it was only seconds before.

Hermione turns down the Twisted Sister music that she was just listening to and inquired her friend, "What is it? Maybe I can help."

Ron smiles at her and says, "Yeah I would like that. Its potions, what else right?"

Hermione releases a small giggle and picks up his book starting to explain to Ron the properties of the living death potion. Once she finished she started to quiz him on the ingredients and which order to put them into the cauldron, when an owl flew in through the window and dropped a red envelope on Ron's lap. All the attention from the room turned to the Howler that had just been delivered and Ron let out a groan. "Not again," He said picking it up and heading to the boy's dormitory, "Sorry 'Mione, but I have to take this."

"It's Lavender again," Hermione guesses out loud. Ron doesn't answer, but simply nods in her direction giving a small smile. Hermione sighs and turns her music back up. _He doesn't deserve this,_ she thought to herself as The Full Moon Tonight by the Weres ends, _He doesn't need all the torment that she keeps bringing to him._

Sighing she turns back to her Arithmacy and starts working at it again. The song changes to one of her favorites and she finds it hard not to sing along.

_You got an owl from your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_

A soft yell from the Howler fills the common room. Hermione catches a few words that sound like, "…YOU THINK THAT ITS FUNNY THAT…"

_Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

Hermione sighs knowing that Ron must have said something that she found offensive but meant it in good fun.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

She turns Taylor Swift's song up hoping to drown out the Howler's distant yelling, and continues working on her homework.

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

A slight movement catches Hermione's eyes as Lavender walks in with her skirt that was shorter than regulation of the school. Turning toward Hermione she approaches, giving a total fake smile. "Hermione, darling, how are you," She asks, not really caring, and moved along to talk to her other Gryffindor cheerleader friends.

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Sighing, she throws her books in her bag and headed up to the girl's dormitory singing along to the song,

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me"_

Shaking her head, Hermione heads slips into her sweats and a ragged old t-shirt and crawls into bed. Turning off the light, Hermione still hears the slight howl of Lavender's voice in the other dormitory.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione headed down the stairs the next day and starts to head to herbology when she hears a voice behind her, "Hey! Hermione wait up!" Turning Hermione sees Ron running to catch up with her. Smiling to herself, she waits and as Ron gets closer she starts walking again, more slowly this time.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

"So you ready for the big test today?" Ron asks casually.

Hermione laughs and replies, "What do you think?"

Ron laughs back at her and says, "More ready than me, then I guess."

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

"You know I missed talking to you," Ron says adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah me too," Hermione admits honestly, trying to calm the butterflies that are going off in her stomach. _Why are these words just coming out?_ Hermione thought to herself, _I guess it's because it is just so easy to talk to Ron, and know he cares no matter what I say._

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

Ron flashes his million watt smile at her and confesses, "Yeah Lavender doesn't like me using my lips for anything but snogging her."

Hermione stomach lurches, "Eww, Ron, I totally didn't need to know that."

Ron laughs his deep laugh and says, "Sorry it just slips out."

"Won-Won!" Lavenders stupid, high pitched voice cuts in, ruining the moment between the two of them, causing Ron to loose his smile.

Hermione flashes an apologetic look at him asking, "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine…" Ron says suddenly down again.

_You say your fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

"What are you doing with her, Ron?" Hermione asks, regretting the words as soon as they came out.

Shaking his head Ron admits to her, "Honestly I don't know anymore, but I think I love her. So I guess that is enough. I have to go." Turning around, he runs back to the side of his girlfriend.

Hermione sighs to herself and continues on the way to the greenhouse, alone, hearing the mocking sound of Lavender's heels following behind her.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Entering the greenhouse, Hermione remembers earlier in the summer when Ron flew his dad's flying car to her house to pick her up before school started. She remembered that Lavender had sent her first in the chain of Howlers. Ron was distraught about it and could barely fly right.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

Laughing to herself, she also remembered that she had to keep talking to him so he wouldn't break down and crash the car in his agony. For some odd reason, hearing about her family's dentistry patients, made him laugh hysterically.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

After they had arrived at the burrow, Hermione and he began to rock out to some of their songs, like Twisted Sister, Disturbed, and The Witch 3. It was a great time, and one of her favourites. It almost seemed for a second that she was with Ron and that Lavender was just a figment of their imagination. It seemed so… perfect. Until Lavender sent another Howler at Ron. This one was yelling at him for not responding to her previous Howler. That sent him back into his dark moods.

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Looking back at the test that was before her, Hermione tried to focus on the now. _He's with Lavender right now, hopefully they won't last and he comes to his senses and comes to me. But if that doesn't happen, I should be the best friend a person can be. Supportive in anything he does._ Hermione thought circling the first answer, trying to compress her feelings for Ron deep down inside of her. But no matter how hard she tried, she always failed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys. I don't think this is one of my best works but who knows maybe it is. So remember to R&R. OH and good news. I FINALLY broke through my writers block on Hermione's Choice so that chapter should be up _very _soon. Well till next time.

**BLACK OUT!!!**

Connor A. Lupin : ]


End file.
